


A Sorrowful Garden

by Allonsia_AMER



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft Evolution
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Builds a summoning platform that doesn’t work, Comfort, Gen, Grian misses Taurtis, It’s a sad idea I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsia_AMER/pseuds/Allonsia_AMER
Summary: Edit: this is a one off and will not be continued. I recommend reading other works I have postedI had a sad headcanon that Grian built a Taurtis summoning platform in Hermitcraft underneath his shipwreck in a bottle base.





	A Sorrowful Garden

Grian missed Evo. A lot.

This new world with the so called “Hermits” was nice, but Grian couldn’t help but think of the fun times he had back in Evo.

Time spent with Taurtis.

So Grian couldn’t help but make a summoning platform for his closest friend.

It worked before, and even though part of him knew it was unlikely, Grian hoped it would work again.

The structure was hidden deep in the ground underneath his shipwreck in a bottle. It was as simple as the one he built in Evo. He made sure to have plenty of space for the flowers he would need to plant every day.

And every day he planted.

Sometimes he would try and talk to the likeness as if it was Taurtis himself.

Some days he would only be there to plant a flower.

Other days he would sit and cry in front of the face, surrounded by beautiful flowers

The room always made him feel... sad. 

It hurt him to be there but it helped him?

It gave Grian time to think about Taurtis even though the memories hurt.

Getting to know and hang out with the Hermits helped him, in a way. The thought of Taurtis hurt less. Although he still had a few bad days.

Today was one of those bad days. The ones where all Grian could do was sit and cry. Begging to anyone listening to see his friend again. To have some sort of sign that he was okay.

Grian must have been down there for a long time, because he heard footsteps coming from the entrance to his lonely garden. 

When he looked up he was met with a concerned looking Mumbo. Absolutely worried as to why Grian was crying in front of a face surrounded by flowers deep underground.

Grian didn’t want to tell him anything, he didn’t want to talk at all. He just wanted to cry. And that was okay for Mumbo. The tall man simply held Grian and let him cry.

For once in that room, Grian didn’t feel alone.

And the next day, he planted one last flower for the room.


End file.
